This disclosure relates to a compact arrangement of for an electronic radiation generator.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as an admission of any kind.
Electronic radiation generators are used by many downhole well-logging tools. The electronic radiation generators may use high-voltage sources to cause charged particles to accelerate toward a target. When the charged particles strike the target, radiation such as neutrons or x-rays may be generated. The radiation may exit the downhole tool and into a geological formation adjacent a wellbore where the downhole tool is located. Measurements of the radiation that returns to the downhole tool may provide an indication of where hydrocarbon resources may be located, as well as other characteristics of the geology of the formation. In many downhole tools, the radiation generator may be a relatively long device. The linear length of the radiation generator may be a limiting factor, however, for certain compact downhole tools.